Vehicles operating in an autonomous mode (e.g., driverless) can relieve occupants, especially the driver, from some driving-related responsibilities. When operating in an autonomous mode, the vehicle can navigate to various locations using onboard sensors, allowing the vehicle to travel with minimal human interaction or in some cases without any passengers.
Motion planning and control are critical operations in autonomous driving. However, they can be open-ended and can be difficult to optimize without some initial constraints. Furthermore, motion planning and control is applied to all types of vehicles, which may not be accurate and smooth under some circumstances.